Matilda
by ThatGeekyTheatreGirl
Summary: STORY IS NOW DISCONTINUED, READ AT OWN RISK Rachel Corcran was 11 when she originated the role of Matilda on Broadway. 5 years later she receives a phone call from her old director asking her to perform at the anniversary showcase. Her Friends and Boyfriend have no idea that she used to be on Broadway. When her friends go to the showcase the find out about Rachel's Broadway past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is one of my new stories that I will be uploading in the coming months. I will try to update regularly, but if I don't then I'm sorry it will mean that I most likely have writers block. Please let me know what you thought of this - leave a review please! It will mean the world to me if you do.  
**

**This has been inspired by the song: Naughty from Matilda. In order to follow along with the song go and watch/listen to the performance by the 4 Matilda's at the 2013 Olivier Awards. **

* * *

Full Summary: Rachel Berry was eleven years old when she and three other girls originated the role of Matilda in Matilda: The Musical on after leaving the cast she and the other original Matilda's are asked to return to the stage to perform in a Matilda showcase for the 5 Year anniversary of the show. The girls's are now teenagers in High School. Rachel's boyfriend and friends don't know that she was Matilda on Broadway. When her school's glee club goes on a trip to see the showcase they get the shock of their lives when Rachel comes out dressed as Matilda.

* * *

_Flashback_

'Just because you find that life's not fair, it doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it; if you always take it on the chin and wear it; nothing will change. Even if your little you can do a lot, you mustn't let a little think like little stop you. If you sit around and let them get on top, you might as well be saying, you think that it's okay. And that's not RIGHT!'

"That's right and today we have four very special guests; we are joined by the four girls who share the lead role of Matilda on Broadway" The morning show host said to the camera "We have right here on this couch; Sally Morisset, Brianna Swanson, Emmi Croft &amp; Rachel Berry. Tell me girls what is it like sharing the role of Matilda?"

The girls all looked at one another as to figure out who would speak first, then Rachel spoke – "Well sharing the role of Matilda has been amazing so far. I'm glad to share the role with Sally, Emmi and Brianna because otherwise doing eight shows a week would be very difficult. It's not hard having to share the role because we are all best friends, we don't see one another very much but we all try and get together one Sunday a month before or after a show" All girls nodded in agreement with what Rachel said. "We used to see each other all the time but we do eight shows a week and we each perform twice and two of us are normally standing by to take over if something happens to the one who's performing" Sally added.

"Have any of you been injured during a show?" The host asked the girls, Brianna's hand shot up "And who covered for you?" "Emmi did" Nodding the host asked Brianna another question "So what happened, how'd you get hurt?" "I tripped on a track and twisted my knee" Nodding she asked the girls the final question "So are you girls sad to be leaving the role?" Emmi spoke up "I think that we are all sad to be leaving such a great show and amazing cast, but at the same time we're happy for those four other girl who will now have to chance to see what it's like to be Matilda"

After the camera turned back to the show's host the girls snuck away and up onto the makeshift stage.

"Over the next 4 months these girls will be stepping down to make room for four new girls or as these girls call them the 'Newtildas'. Anyway here to perform the song Naughty for us please welcome Emmi, Rachel, Sally and Brianna who are also known as Matilda"

The studio lights went down and the girls came into view. Brianna was the first to sing – "Jack and Jill went up the hill, to fetch a pail of water – so they say, the subsequent fall was inevitable they never stood a chance they were written that way. Innocent victims of their story! Like Romeo and Juliet, it was written in the stars before they even met. That love and fate and a touch of stupidity would rob them of the hope of living happily. The endings are often a little bit gory!"

Emmi was the next to sing – "I wonder why they didn't just change their story. We're told we have to do what we're told but surely, sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty. Just because you find that life's not fair, it doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it. If you always take it on the chin and wear it, nothing will change. Even if you're little you can do a lot, you mustn't let a little thing like little stop you. If you sit around and let them get on top you might as well be saying you think that it's okay and that's not right and if it's not right. You have to put it right"

Then Sally – "Platinum blonde hair dye: extra strong, keep out of reach of children hmmm. Oil of violet hair tonic; for men, yep. In the slip of a bolt there's a tiny revolt the seeds of a war in the creek of a floor board. A storm can begin with the flap of wing the tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting; every day starts with the tick of a clock. All escapes start with the click of a lock, if you're stuck in your story and want to get out"

And finally Rachel "You don't have to cry, you don't have to shout. 'Cause if your little you can do a lot, you mustn't let a little thing like little stop you. If you sit around and let them get on top, you won't change a thing. Just because you find that; life's not fair it doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it, if you always take it on the chin and wear it you might as well be saying 'you think that it's okay'. And that's not right and if it's not right, you have to put it right"

Brianna and Sally sang together "But nobody else is gonna put it right for me" – Rachel and Emmi joined in – "Nobody but me is gonna change my story, sometimes you have to be a little bit Naughty"

The girls finished up their performance, taking their bows the show ended and the four of them said their thank you's and goodbyes and left to go change out of their costumes while the crew packed up their props ready to give back to the girls mothers to take back to the theatre later that day.

After changing out of their costumes the girls were sat around waiting for their parents to come and collect them. This had been their last public appearance before they would leave the show. This made them all quite sad, but as Emmi had said in the interview before - she was sad to be leaving the show but she was happy that someone else was getting the chance to have that experience.

Once the girls had been collected by their parents they all went out to lunch before going to prepare for their first show of the day.

_End of Flashback_

_"Hello? Is this Rachel Berry?" The person on the other end of the phone asked "Yes, this is she. Who's speaking?" "This is Matthew Warchus, I'm the director of Matilda on Broadway, I'm not sure if you remember me" _

_Rachel knew who it was as soon as he stated his name - he was her director when she was Matilda."Hi, yes I do remember you, can I do something for you?" "Yes, well the 5 year anniversary of Matilda: The Musical is coming up soon and we are putting on a showcase of all the songs from the show and we are wanting the four original Matilda's to perform the pieces that Matilda is in - we are wondering are you interested?"  
Rachel's mouth went dry she didn't know what to say - she hadn't done anything this big in years. _

**A/N: Let me know what you'd like to see next! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guy's I'm back with the next chapter of Matilda. I just want to thank you all for the positive feedback I've gotten in the past 2 days. **

**So just to let you I start school on Wednesday (Thursday American Time) so I won't be as regular with my updates, but I will try my best to get something up at least once a month!**

* * *

_Previously on Matilda:_

_"Hello? Is this Rachel Berry?" The person on the other end of the phone asked "Yes, this is she. Who's speaking?" "This is Matthew Warchus, I'm the director of Matilda on Broadway, I'm not sure if you remember me"_

_Rachel knew who it was as soon as he stated his name - he was her director when she was Matilda. "Hi, yes I do remember you; can I do something for you?" "Yes, well the 5 year anniversary of Matilda: The Musical is coming up soon and we are putting on a showcase of all the songs from the show and we are wanting the four original Matilda's to perform the pieces that Matilda is in - we are wondering are you interested?"_

_Rachel's mouth went dry she didn't know what to say - she hadn't done anything this big in years..._

* * *

"Rachel? Are you still there?" Coming out of her day dream Rachel replied "Yes, sorry I'm still here. Can I give you my answer at a later date? It's just a lot to take in right now."

"Yes, of course take your time but I'm going to need your answer by the end of the week, so that we can start planning the show" Looking at the calendar on her wall Rachel sighed – It was only Wednesday so that meant that by Friday they needed her answer, which was only two days away "Alright, I'll think this over and speak to my mother and call you back when I've made my decision"

"Okay, thank you Rachel. Goodbye" Rachel hung up the call before saying goodbye. How was she supposed to do this, she hadn't stepped foot in a Broadway theatre since her mother took her to see Wicked for her 13th birthday.

Sure after Matilda she'd been asked to come in and audition for some other roles, she just chose not to. She wanted more than anything to be on Broadway. But she just didn't want to be one of those child actors who didn't get taken seriously when they went for more challenging roles as they got older.

Standing up from her position on her bed, Rachel made her way downstairs to go and speak to her mother about the conversation she'd just had.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs there was a knock on the door – opening it Rachel was surprised to see Finn on the other side. "Hey, what are you doing here?" stepping inside Finn looked at Rachel with a confused look – "We had plans remember?"

Thinking about it for a minute Rachel suddenly remembered making plans last night "Right, sorry I forgot" "It's fine, if you want I can go?" Shaking her head no Rachel pulled him down for a quick kiss. Pulling back Finn asked - "Are you okay? It's not like you to forget about our plans"

"I'm fine Finn. Really, I just have a lot on my mind right now and before you ask – No it's not something you should be worried about" Finn nodded his head. He was still worried but if Rachel said it wasn't anything for him to worry about then he needed to respect her wishes and keep out of her head for a while "If you say so Rach" Hugging him Rachel smiled and called out to her mother "Mom! Finn's here"

Not taking her eyes of the T.V Shelby replied "I know I saw his car pull up. Do whatever you want but the door stays open – capiche?" Rolling her eyes Rachel made her way up the stairs to her room – Finn following behind her. Grabbing some pillows and cushions off of Rachel's bed the couple made themselves comfortable on the floor at the end of her bed. Grabbing the T.V remote Rachel turned it on, found something to watch and snuggled into Finn.

6:30pm – Finn had gone home half an hour ago. Rachel went into the kitchen were her mother was chopping up some peppers for dinner, taking a seat on one of the bar stools Rachel figured that she should talk to her mom about the phone call from her old director.

Looking up from the chopping board Shelby saw her daughter sitting on a stool in deep thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" Rachel looked at her mother – who was looking at her with an expectant look "Yes actually. I got a call from Matthew Warchus earlier today"

This piece of information took Shelby by surprise, "Your old Broadway director? What was he calling you for?" "He called to invite me to perform at this showcase thing they're putting on for the five-year anniversary of Matilda. He said he's hoping to get all of us original Matilda's to do it" Shelby looked at Rachel with concern; she knew how Rachel felt about her Broadway career both past and future. "What are you going to do about it?"

Shrugging Rachel just stared at her mom, "I don't know mom. I really don't know"

Sighing Shelby reached a hand out to stroke her daughter's cheek, before going back to preparing dinner but not before giving Rachel some supporting words of comfort "Well nobody but you can make the ultimate decision. It's your choice, if you don't want to do it then that's fine. But if you do then just know that I'm happy to help you in preparing for it"

Rachel just sat there and nodded along, looking back up at Rachel, Shelby said "Why don't you sleep on it? We can discuss it more in the morning" "Okay, do you need help or anything?" Smirking Shelby glanced at Rachel, the trash and then the dinner table. "Why yes there is something you can do for me Rachel, you can take out the trash and then set the table" Groaning Rachel got up from her seat and set to her tasks mumbling something under her breath – "What was that?" letting out a huff Rachel replied "Nothing!"

"That's what I thought"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the second Chapter, next Chapter Rachel makes her decision on whether to do the Showcase of not. I hope you enjoyed the little interaction between Finn &amp; Rachel, I'll be putting some more of that in as the story progresses. **

**Leave a review if you liked this! xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guy's sorry it's taken me SO long to update this story but I've recently just started my final year of schooling and I've had a super-annoying case of writers block. I really wanted to update before the end of February but that didn't happen (I was SO close to updating a few nights ago but it just didn't happen) Anyway's I really hope that the wait was worth it to you guys. Let's get started!**

* * *

"Hey sweetie! How are you doing?" Shelby asked as Rachel entered the kitchen, "Morning, I'm doing fine" Nodding Selby looked at her daughter "Have you thought about what you're going to do?" "A little bit. I kind of want to do the show but at the same time I don't want to do it. I mean it's only a showcase and I doubt anybody from the press would be there, but I'm still a bit hesitant to do this" "It's your decision, nobody but you can make this choice"

Taking a deep breath Rachel replied – "I know I'd like to do it – I think it'd be fun to play a six year old again"

"Okay, well then why don't you go shower, because it's almost 7:30am and you need to leave by 8:15am" Shelby said.

"What about the show?"

"You leave that up to me. I'll sort everything out and we can sit down and discuss it when you get home"

Rachel left for school – a bit later than 8:15am, but she managed to get there before the bell rang for homeroom. Back at the house Shelby was tidying up from Breakfast, when she glanced at the clock – 9am. Finishing up the dishes Shelby walked over to the phone picked it up only to realise that she didn't have Matthew's number programed into the phone anymore. Grabbing the address book she flicked through it until she found the business card from Matthew stuck to a page. Dialling the number Shelby waited patiently until she got an answer on the other end.

"Matthew Warchus speaking"

"Hi, this is Shelby Corcran – Rachel's mother"

"Oh yes. Shelby, I remember you – How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well thank you. Look I'm calling in regards to the proposition you gave Rachel yesterday afternoon"

"Right, what do you want to know?"

"Well for starters I'd like to know when this showcase is going to be on. Rachel is just like any other 16 year old; she has homework and exams just like everyone else. So I can't just pull her out of school for a couple of weeks"

"So she said she'll do it?"

Irritated Shelby replied "She does want to do it, yes. But she's very apprehensive about it – she doesn't want media attention and unless you can somehow put her out of the media's attention I have a feeling that she'll withdraw her name before you can even say 'show business'. So please consider that as a factor"

"I'll take it into consideration. As to when the showcase will be we are thinking around mid-August and rehearsals will start as soon as I have a whole cast. Look I'm sorry but is there anything else I can do for you Shelby? Because I really need to get to a rehearsal"

"No, there isn't anything else. I'll speak to Rachel about this again and get back to you"

"Alright, thank you Shelby. You have a good day"

Hanging up the phone Shelby leant against the wall and let out a sigh. She'd forgotten just how much of an ass Matthew could be. She'd just have to talk this over with Rachel once she got home after Glee Club.

Over at McKinley High School the bell had just rang for second period and Rachel was having a hard time concentrating on the work in front of her.

"Rachel? Rachel are you even listening?" The teacher – who was obviously quite annoyed, asked. "No, sorry"

Turning back to the board the teacher continued on with the lesson.

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day and the beginning of Glee. Once everyone had found a seat and was quiet Mr Shue started the day's lesson.

"Okay, so at the beginning of the week I asked you to go home and start looking at music for stage and film. Today and tomorrow you are all going to show me what you've chosen and sing it. Who'd like to go first?" No hands went up. Everyone was too busy looking at Rachel; who hadn't said a word since walking in.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, Chapter 3. I hope that you liked it please don't forget to leave a review you know I always love it when you guys do. Also I'm really sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as the first two, but I just really wanted to put something up for you. **

**Next Chapter Rachel and her Mom talk things over in regards to Matilda and the press. The New Directions find out that they are going on a trip to New York for a week. We might even find out Rachel's decision. **

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SO SORRY that it has taken me this long to upload a new chapter, I really wanted to get it up before the end of April and I did it! I made this chapter extra long just for you guys. Thank's to everyone who has left me a review and has Favorited/Followed the story and me, it's amazing the amount of support I've gotten from you guys and I hope that it continues as I update. Anyways on with the story! **

* * *

_Previously on Matilda... _

_The bell rang signalling the end of the school day and the beginning of Glee. Once everyone had found a seat and was quiet Mr Shue started the day's lesson. "Okay, so at the beginning of the week I asked you to go home and start looking at music for stage and film. Today and tomorrow you are all going to show me what you've chosen and sing it. Who'd like to go first?" No hands went up. Everyone was too busy looking at Rachel; who hadn't said a word since walking in._

* * *

"What?" Rachel noticed that everyone bar Finn was staring at her strangely.

Tina was the first to speak up; "Nothing it's just you've been unusually quiet for the past 10 minutes" Everyone nodded in agreeence.

"I'm sorry?" So what if she wasn't the quietest person on the team. They didn't need to stare at her like she had two heads.

Sensing that this could turn into a full blown argument Mr Shue pulled everyone's focus back to him "Okay, so back to your assignment – who would like to go first? Rachel?"

Rachel just shook her head no and settled into Finn's side. Amidst this whole Matilda thing Rachel had forgotten about what they had to do for Glee.

"Okay, then. Kurt! How 'bout you?" Nodding his head Kurt got up from his seat and took his place in front of the piano. "I am going to be singing Roses Turn from Gypsy"

The end of glee came and Rachel rushed out of the classroom before Mr Shuester could stop her.

Arriving home Rachel was surprised to find the living room empty. Hearing her mother's laughter coming from upstairs, she dumped her school things on the kitchen counter and went up to see what all the laughter was about. On arrival at her mother's study Rachel groaned when she saw what her mother was laughing at – she was watching her audition for Matilda.

She had been really nervous during her audition and had completely forgotten the short monologue that she had learnt for the audition, stuttering her way through her improvisation of the audition she'd been completely mortified when the casting director pointed out that she'd forgotten. But apparently her quick thinking ended up landing her a call-back despite the stuttering.

"Mom! Turn it off!" Turning around Shelby saw the look of annoyance on her daughters face and paused the video that was currently playing. "Hey sweetie how was your day?" Leaning against the door frame Rachel replied "It was okay. Didn't really do a lot and apparently everyone in glee apart from Finn, thinks that I'm a loud mouth and a know it all"

"Honey just ignore them. It doesn't matter what they think about you all that matters is that you like the person you are. And you know it's my job as a mom, to not only raise a person that I love, but also someone I like. And I really like the person you've become Rach" Shelby knew how insecure Rachel could feel at times and generally it took either herself or Finn to make her feel better about herself.

"Thanks mom" Smiling at her daughter Shelby suddenly wondered what it was that made Rachel think that. "Why do you think they think that you're a loud mouth and a know it all?" "They think that because I'm always the first one to volunteer myself to go first or because I get extra help from Mr Shue sometimes. And today we had an assignment due and I forgot about it. End of story" Nodding, Shelby satisfied with her answer went back to the video; she wasn't going to push Rachel to talk about it. Because if she did, the end result wouldn't be pretty.

Meanwhile Rachel went back downstairs to the music room to try and find a song for glee. Flipping through some of the song books that had recently been delivered she came upon the perfect song to do – Quiet, from Matilda: The Musical.

Sitting down at the piano Rachel started to play the song, trying to familiarise herself with the song again after 5 years. Once she had the hang of it she started to sing along with the piano. 45 minutes later Shelby came down and knocked on the door, "Hey, we need to have talk about this whole Matilda thing" Nodding Rachel put the cover on the piano back down and turned to face her mother – who was currently sitting on the steps that lead down into the room.

"So after you left this morning I called Matthew, I told him that if it were during the school term then you wouldn't be doing it. He understood and they're thinking about putting it on in mid-august. I also know that you are very worried about all the press that you may get, once they find out your coming back. I told him this and he's going to get back to me" It was a lot to take in but just like she had said that morning she still wanted to do the show.

"I still want to do the show, none of the things you said have changed my mind"

Nodding Shelby got up from her seat and went to walk away but not before giving Rachel an answer back "OK, I'll e-mail Matthew and once we've got more information we can start booking our flights and all that stuff"

Rachel and Shelby's evening went about without another word of Matilda.

It was Friday, all she had to do was put up with everyone for one more day then she wouldn't have to see them until Monday. And boy did that sound appealing.

The day dragged on Rachel tried to avoid everyone in the New Directions as much as possible; including Finn. When it came time for glee club Rachel made her way to the classroom only to find Finn waiting for her outside.

Grabbing Rachel's hand Finn lead her off to the side a bit more so they could talk. "Why are you avoiding me Rach?" Bowing her head Rachel inhaled deeply before replying "I'm sorry, I just didn't really feel like talking to anyone today" "Including me? Look Rachel I get that you have days where you don't feel like talking to anyone, but can you just tell me please? I've been worried all day that I did something to upset you"

Shaking her head Rachel looked up at Finn with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? I love you Finn, I'm trying to deal with some things at the moment and it's stressing me out a bit"

"Is this about what happened yesterday?" Biting her lip Rachel nodded; she felt bad for lying to him, but she just wasn't ready for people to know about her secret. "Don't listen to what they say. I love you for who you are Rachel and that's all that matters" Pulling her into a hug the pair stood there for a few seconds before going into class.

"Glad you two could join us. Have a seat" Mr Shue was slightly irritated, he didn't like it when students were late, especially for a rehearsal. "Sorry Mr Shue, we were just clearing up some things between us. We'll try not to be late again" Finn replied, Rachel just nodded in agreement – not ready to speak up just yet.

"Well now that we're all here I have some exciting news for you all! I have organized for us to go to New York during the summer for one week" Cheers could be heard throughout the room, everyone was buzzing with excitement; all except Rachel she was too busy mentally praying that it wouldn't be the same week as the show. The last thing she wanted to do was to have to lie to her teacher as to why she couldn't go on the trip, or worse run into everyone in the Big Apple...

* * *

**A/N: So there it was Chapter 4. I hope you liked it please leave a review of what you'd like to see in future chapters.**

**Next Time on Matilda: Rachel and Shelby finalize things for their New York trip, Rachel lie's to her teacher as to why she won't be going to NY with them. Finn and Rachel celebrate their 1 year anniversary. **


	5. UPDATE!

Hey guys so I know that it's been over 2 months since I updated you all and I am SO SORRY. But I have been SUPER busy with school and other things.

I am really hoping to have a new chapter up by the end of this month if not earlier. But the main reason is because I've had like ZERO inspiration for a new chapter, so if you could leave a review or even message me on Facebook at Thatgeekytheatregirl with what you would like to see and what should happen PLEASE do so! It would be greatly appreciated.

I can't write anything unless I know what you guys want to read, so please let me know what you want to see happen.

I have started working on Chapter 5, so if you could all give me advise on what to write that would be awesome!

So that is all I have for you guys today, and I will talk to you when you message me or in the new chapter when I post it!

Peace Out! xx


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone I am back! And SO incredibly sorry that it has taken me this long to get up a new chapter. Thank you to everyone who has left me a review and to those who've followed/Favorited this story or me as an author, I wouldn't be here with out you all reading my story! So with out further or do let's get on with the chapter :)  
Also, if you've just recently read the last chapter and all my notes then there's gonna be a bit of spoiler for Chapter 6 - Sorry.**

* * *

_Previously on Matilda:_

_"__Well now that we're all here I have some exciting news for you all! I have organized for us to go to New York during the summer for one week" Cheers could be heard throughout the room, everyone was buzzing with excitement; all except Rachel she was too busy mentally praying that it wouldn't __be the same week as the show. The last thing she wanted to do was to have to lie to her teacher as to why she couldn't __go on the trip, or worse run into everyone in the Big Apple._

* * *

"Alright guys calm down. Now I know you're all excited about our trip, but you all need approval from parents to go".

Few days past and Mr Shue had given out the paperwork for the trip; people were starting to bring it all back. Almost everyone was going, but not Rachel. It turns out that the NY trip was the same week as the show. Could this be any worse? After talking over with her mother, Rachel had three options: One, she tell Mr Shue the truth about why she couldn't go. Two, She not do the show and go on the trip and have fun with Finn and her team mates or three; Lie to Mr Shue about why she couldn't go with them. She decided to go with option three: lie to her teacher about her reasons for not going.

Finn offered to not go and stay with her for the week, but for obvious reasons she couldn't let him do that.

Walking in the door Rachel could hear the sound of the piano, walking into the music room she found Shelby sitting at the piano playing, what sounded like Quiet from Matilda? Picking up the beat of the piano Rachel began to sing – "Just the sound of your heart in your head and though the people around me. Their mouths are still moving; the words they are forming cannot reach me any more. And it is quiet and I am warm; like I've sailed, into the eye of the storm" Finishing up the end of the song Shelby turned around to face Rachel. "I saw you had the page bookmarked and it brought back some old memories" Smiling Rachel walked up to the piano; where her mother sat "I'm gonna do this song for our Glee Club assignment. It'd be good practise for the show" Nodding her head Shelby stood up from her seat and left the room without another word.

The next day Rachel zoomed through all her classes; anxious to get to practise. Once everyone had sat down and was quiet Mr Shue started the class "Who'd like to go first today?" Rachel's hand shot up quicker than ever, "Looks like Rachel's going first; what song are you doing?" "I'm going to be singing Quiet from Matilda the Musical".

'Have you ever wondered; well I have – about how when I say, say RED! For example there's no way of knowing if red means the same thing in your head as red means in my head, when someone says red.  
And how if we are travelling; to almost the speed of light and we're holding a light.  
That light would still travel away from us; at the full speed of light. Which seems right in way; what I'm trying to say: I'm not sure, but I wonder if inside my head I'm not just a bit different from some of my friends? These answers that come into my mind unwritten these stories delivered to me fully written.  
And when everyone shouts; like they seem to like shouting, the noise in my head is incredibly loud and I just wish they'd stop my dad and my mum, and the telly and stories would stop for just once.

And I'm sorry I'm not quite explaining it right, but this noise becomes anger and the anger is light; and this burning inside me would usually fade but it isn't today! And the heat and the shouting and my heart is pounding, and my eyes are burning!  
And suddenly everything, everything is…quiet.  
Like silence, but not really silent; just that still sort of quiet. Like the sound of a page being turned in a book or a pause in a walk in the woods, quiet: like silence but not really silent; just that nice kind of quiet.  
Like the sound when you lay upside down in your bed. Just the sound of your heart, in your head and though the people around me – their mouths are still moving; the words they are forming cannot reach me any more. And it is quiet and I am warm; like I've sailed, into the eye of the storm'

"Very nice, Rachel." Nodding Rachel went back to her seat, before Mr Shue proceeded to talk about their New York trip. "Right so I've got almost everyone's notes and deposit I just need your stuff Rachel"

This was it the moment of truth – well half-truth. "I'm not going to New York"

Everyone looked at her in shock; this just in Rachel Corcran was not going to the city of her dreams when the opportunity arose! Coming out of shock Will asked the dreaded question… "Why are you not coming?"

This was it she had to make a decision to tell the truth or lie.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for another chapter, I know that there wasn't a great deal of things in there that I said I'd put in it but I just went with the flow. Once again let me know what you guys think and what you'd like to see in the future. **

**Also I know that this is listed as a Rachel/Finn story and there's not been a great deal of Finchel but in the coming chapters there will be! I love you guys so so much and I will see y'all next time, Bye! :)**


	7. My Official Exit

Dear readers..

I have chosen to discontinue this story for many reasons, first being is that my laptop that I was using to write my stories on has now shit its self and is most likely un-repairable. The second being that I just don't see myself going anywhere with the story, I've tried many times over the months to sit and write more but it just hasn't happened.

I've lost interest in writing for Glee and I am sad that I'm not able to continue on with the Matilda story line but what's done is done and I won't change it. But who knows in a year there could be a hit of inspiration again and I'll post a new chapter but I can't give any confirmation on that. My friend was supposed to help me write and get my ideas from my head and into the story but we just didn't and I think I've known for a while that this story wasn't going to go anywhere but I just didn't want to believe it.

So to all my loyal readers I am very sorry for doing this to you but it had to happen.

If anyone is interested in taking this over than I would be more than happy for you to Private Message me on here or on my Tumblr (ThatGeekyTheatreGirl) and just let me know what you're after and we can work something out.

So to those Glee readers, I'll see you later and this is my official exit from the Glee fandom.


End file.
